Parce qu'on ne se connait pas
by pilgrim67
Summary: Suite et fin de la fic commune avec Epona'm, interrompue au chapitre 15. La dernière lettre de Draco à Harry.


_**Parce qu'on ne se connaît pas**_

_**Sorry Angel**_

_**Ceci est ma vision de la dernière lettre de Draco et la fin anticipée de notre fic « Parce qu'on ne se connait pas », que je vous propose, sans l'avoir fait valider préalablement par Epona'm, puisque nous n'avons plus de contacts.**_

_**Voilà, je voudrais, au travers de ce préambule et de ce très court chapitre, présenter mes excuses à Epona'm, puisque notre différent a été rendu public, alors autant continuer.**_

_**Je fais mon mea culpa : je m'estime grandement responsable de cet échec, car je n'ai, je crois, pas été à la hauteur de tes espérances, Epo, ce qui me désole.**_

_**Je ne vais pas faire ma courageuse et vous dire que tout ceci m'indiffère, ce n'est pas le cas, c'est extrêmement douloureux pour moi aussi, et je ne suis pas sûre de m'en remettre, moi non plus.**_

_**Mais toujours est-il que tu m'as peut être placée à tort sur un piédestal et je t'ai déçue. Je suis désolée qu'on en soit arrivées là, vraiment.**_

_**Je n'ai pas eu la disponibilité nécessaire pour assumer les chapitres au rythme où tu le souhaitais (bien qu'on ait fait 10 chapitres en un mois quand même), même en laissant volontairement de côté ma fic « Blond comme un garçon », même en veillant tard le soir. Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire un chapitre en une heure et demie, comme toi, j'en suis désolée, et j'ai beaucoup de contraintes extérieures, que tu connais.**_

_**J'avoue que je suis, comme tu me le reproches, un peu « perfectionniste », parce que j'aime les chapitres qui tiennent la route, et que les mauvaises reviews me font de la peine, alors que toi tu t'en f…comme tu l'as écrit au chapitre précédent. **_

_**J'ai eu et j'ai des doutes et des états d'âme, c'est vrai, mais j'en ai aussi sur mes propres fics, et je crois que c'est le cas de pas mal d'auteurs, qui cherchent à progresser. Je t'admire d'écrire vite et sans jamais douter de toi, je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne mets pas un chapitre en ligne sans en être à peu près satisfaite, c'est sans doute du pinaillage, c'est aussi du respect envers le lecteur. **_

_**Voilà…je sais que tu es vraiment gentille et que tu ne me voulais pas de mal, bien au contraire. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine. Tu me trouves paranoïaque, je le suis sûrement car je n'aime pas afficher mes soucis et ma vie privée en ligne, et je n'aime pas quand la vie de l'auteur prend le pas sur le texte.**_

_**Je sais que cette fic était importante pour toi, elle l'était aussi pour moi, crois-moi, car j'y ai sacrifié pas mal de choses, et mis tout mon cœur. Quel gâchis…**_

_**Je voulais quand même te proposer cet ultime courrier de Draco, comme un dernier cadeau d'adieu, même si je regrette que notre collaboration s'arrête là, et que tu n'aies pas eu l'occasion d'écrire un lemon (je crains de les avoir tous écrits – désolée) ni la déchirante scène finale dont tu rêves.**_

__

_**Surtout n'arrête pas d'écrire à cause de moi, car tu as du talent et tu as pu, grâce à cette collaboration, toucher beaucoup de nouveaux lecteurs…alors ne les laisse pas tomber.**_

_**Voilà…pour ceux qui me font l'amitié de lire cette courte lettre d'adieu, je vous remercie de garder la qualité de la fic en mémoire, et pas la bêtise des auteurs…**_

_oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo_

_**-Draco-**_

_Potter, _

_C'est la dernière lettre que je t'écris, et je ne suis même pas sûr que tu la liras. Comme les précédentes, remarque._

_Je ne sais pas à quel moment le jeu a cessé entre nous. _

_A quel moment on a commencé à perdre les pédales, tous les deux. _

_Peut-être qu'on a été trop loin. Peut-être que tout était foutu d'avance, dès le début…_

_J'avoue, Potter, tu étais un adversaire à la hauteur, brillant même. _

_Tu as tout appris vite, très vite. _

_Félicitations…il y a des fois où l'élève dépasse le maître en abjection, c'est le cas ici. Tu es le digne héritier de Voldemort, une fois encore. Je t'ai sans doute sous estimé, à tort._

_Tu n'as pas respecté les règles, tu as utilisé des moyens déloyaux, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, pas vrai ? Seul compte le résultat…le résultat c'est que tu m'as humilié en déshonorant ma femme, tu m'as scarifié avec tes initiales, tu as participé à une immonde partie à trois et tu ne lis même plus mes lettres. _

_Alors voilà, tu as gagné, finalement. _

_Parce que j'avoue, Potter, je n'ai plus la force de continuer, de faire semblant._

_Faire semblant de ne pas souffrir, faire semblant d'aimer Neville, faire semblant de n'avoir pas sacrifié ma famille à ce jeu idiot._

_Je suis fatigué, Potter. Malade._

_Malade de t'avoir laissé me faire souffrir, malade de t'avoir fait souffrir à ce point–là, sans t'avoir achevé._

_Je pensais que la haine, la douleur me protégerait de toi. En fait, tu en es venu à bout, avec tes yeux et ta douceur. _

_Avec ton cœur qui a battu sous mes doigts…_

_Tout a été fait, tout a été dit entre nous je crois : j'ai goûté ta bouche, j'ai goûté ton sperme, j'ai goûté ton sang … Tu en as fait de même. Avec douceur parfois, dans la violence souvent._

_Amour ou haine, quelle importance ? Le résultat est le même._

_Cette fois on ne plus dire qu'on ne se connaît pas. On se connaît, par cœur même._

_Et c'est bien là que le bât blesse : je ne supporte plus ces battements incessants, qui m'empêchent de dormir, de vivre même._

_Je suis un zombie et je n'ai plus goût à rien._

_Plus rien n'a d'importance à part toi, maintenant, et ça nous mène où ?_

_A aller de plus en plus loin ?_

_A se faire de plus en plus mal, parce que la souffrance est plus forte que l'indifférence ?_

_Nous sommes et resterons toujours des ennemis._

_Nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble, à part détruire nos familles et nous détruire nous–même, au final._

_J'aurais pu me battre mieux, sans doute. _

_Etre plus cruel, plus cynique._

_On ne se méfie jamais assez des innocents, des gentils. _

_J'aurais pu te tuer dix fois, de dix façons différentes. J'aurais dû te tuer. _

_J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps..._

_Je ne l'ai pas fait._

_Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas eu le courage._

_Peut-être parce que je t'aimais trop._

_Draco_

_PS : J'espère que de temps en temps, tu viendras cracher sur ma tombe, Potter._

Draco referma le parchemin d'une main tremblante – elle ne cessait jamais de trembler, désormais- et l'attacha à la patte de Melchior. Il amena l'oiseau à la lucarne et murmura une dernière fois le prénom de son ennemi.

Puis il but une longue gorgée d'un liquide vert qui allait lui apporter une souffrance intolérable, digne de son passé, puis la délivrance.

Il pensa à Severus et regretta qu'il ne l'ait pas préparé à ça. La passion.

En s'écroulant par terre, au milieu de son repaire, il songea, non sans amertume, que ce que la cruauté de Voldemort n'avait jamais réussi à faire -le tuer-, l'amour de Potter, lui, y avait réussi.

Il se demanda, dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, si certaines personnes n'étaient pas plus aptes à la douleur qu'au bonheur.

FIN

_Sorry, Angel…_


End file.
